


Sapphire Silhouette

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: He loved to stand there and watch her, but unlike his best friend he was not contented with watching the things he desired from afar. He wanted to be the one she was starting at. The one to fall into her deep spell cast by her enchanting eyes…her Sapphire Silhouette.





	1. Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


Note: To all those new and upcoming readers, we'd like to write a personalized author's note regarding our story. The story is incredibly long, intricately detailed, and involves a great deal of character rounding that is only evident if you read every individual chapter.

Due to the sake of it being such an enormous work, one may be tempted to skip or skim ahead several chapters due to sheer impatience. We do NOT recommend such an act. A great deal happens within each chapter, and a LOT of little subliminal and foreshadowing messages are included everywhere. It's one thing to speed-read a short story, but this is a _novel_. And, just as you don't skip ahead 5 chapters in a novel, please show the same respect to this work, if not for us, then for yourself. The story is purposely written the way it is in order to make it flow and to portray convincing character development.

Now with that said, onto the official...

 

 

**ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

(1) This fic is rated M. If you do not want to read M, don’t read the story at all.

(2) This fic is mostly a romance, however there are some major cases of drama, so be prepared for some really serious parts.

(3) This fiction is rated for, 1. Adult Language. 2. Adult Situations. 3. Strong Sexual Content.

(4) Almost everything in this story is original. Any similarities or relations to other stories are completely coincidental.

(5) Every time I reach a 100 mark in my reviews, the reviewer that made the even factor of 100 gets a chapter dedicated to a guest OC of their choice. If they desire and it depends on where we are in the plot.

Enjoy X)

**Summary:** He loved to stand there and watch her, but unlike his best friend he was not contented with watching the things he desired from afar. He wanted to be the one she was starting at. The one to fall into her deep spell cast by her enchanting eyes…her Sapphire Silhouette.

All storyline is completely original, and if there are any similarities to previous works, it is merely coincidence.

** _All text, dialogue, and situations are © Bunny & Kit unless otherwise noted._ **

****

****

If you would like to base your own fiction off our story, email us and/or IM to ask permission first. You’ll find we’re very easy to talk to, and we’re always willing to put aside our work and talk to our readers.

–––––––

_Official Disclaimer:_ We don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters. We also do not own several dialogues that are directly taken from various works (though we also put disclaimers at the beginnings of the chapters that contain the borrowed material).

–––––––

**Sapphire Silhouette**

–––––––

 

 

**CHAPTER 1:**   
_Foolish Heart_

James sighed, for what seemed to Sirius, the thousandth time. As if on cue, Sirius asked,

“What’s wrong, mate.” Before turning back to his chess game with Peter, who was losing miserably.

“I just wished Evans would give me a chance…I’m not that bad am I.” James said as he turned to Sirius, who had stopped mocking James’ usual Evans rant, when James had turned.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Prongs. You’re a great bloke, and if she can’t see that…she’s even more blind than you are.” Sirius replied automatically, as if rehearsed many times.

“You really thing so?” James said, choosing to ignore Sirius’ comment about his vision.

\\\

“Yes. I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true. You know I’m not here to fill your ego.”

“You sure about that?” Said a battered Remus Lupin from the train compartment door, as he walked in and plopped himself down on a seat.

“Hey Moony.” Sirius greeted heartily as he defeated Peter in yet another round of chess. “You really aren’t good at this are you?” He asked Peter before the boy nodded.

“How’s the furry little problem (A/N: quote Phoenix Song, where I got that comment from. Great read, I recommend it.)” James asked Remus as he sat down next tom him.

“Same old. It still drains me…I’m a little tired from it.” Remus admitted to his friends, as he rested his head on the window and started to drift off, into a world that was less complicated as this.

“We’re just sorry we couldn’t be there, mate.” James apologized as he fiddled with his golden snitch, as it tried to escape his grasp.

“It’s alright. Don’t feel bad. Its no problem.” Remussaid as he smiled, the small smile not entirely reaching his tired pewter eyes, as he drifted off into a much-needed deep sleep.

“Remus…” Said Lily Evans as she opened the Marauders compartment. “I’ll come back later.”

“Hey, Evans. When are we gonna go out?” James asked her before he could even stop the words from flying out of his mouth.

“Never, Potter. When will you get that through your thick skull?” She asked, nostrils flaring as she placed her hands on her slender hips.

“I’ll never stop trying.” James replied, as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the compartment and continued on her way.

James slapped a hand upon his forehead as he hard her leave. “Why does everything I say to her have to sound so arrogant and stupid?”

“Maybe that’s because you are.” Sirius laughed as Peter allowed himself a chuckle, dodging a glare from James.

“You’re not helping, Padfoot.” James informed him as Sirius just continued to roll around in mirth.

“That sight is disturbing.” Peter said as he looked outside the compartment.

James and Sirius followed his blue-eyed gaze as it fell on Victoria Malfoy and Evan Rosier snogging in front of their compartment.

“Tell me James, when we start losing our women to Slytherin scum?” Sirius asked in mock thoughtfulness.

“I would hardly call her one of our women. She’s a slag.” Peter offered.

“True, Wormtail. A slag I haven’t shagged yet. But, she’s a Gryffindor none the less.” Sirius said as he looked at James.

“Look who her family is, Sirius. She’s a Malfoy, she belongs with them anyway.” James said, not noticing Sirius’ face clouding over.

“What’s wrong?” James asked him.

“Is that what you said about me too?” Sirius answered as he left the compartment to change into his robes.

A/N: Like it hate it tell us. We’ll be happy to get any reviews even bad ones.


	2. Single

 

 

 

Note: To all those new and upcoming readers, we'd like to write a personalized author's note regarding our story. The story is incredibly long, intricately detailed, and involves a great deal of character rounding that is only evident if you read every individual chapter.  
Due to the sake of it being such an enormous work, one may be tempted to skip or skim ahead several chapters due to sheer impatience. We do NOT recommend such an act. A great deal happens within each chapter, and a LOT of little subliminal and foreshadowing messages are included everywhere. It's one thing to speed-read a short story, but this is a _novel_. And, just as you don't skip ahead 5 chapters in a novel, please show the same respect to this work, if not for us, then for yourself. The story is purposely written the way it is in order to make it flow and to portray convincing character development.  
Now with that said, onto the official...

 

  
**ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

  
                                        (1) I’m happy that people like the story, I appreciate it.

 

  
                                    (2) Don’t worry, you’ll find out about all the unknown people soon enough.

 

  
                                 (3) I’m glad everyone likes the story so much. I hope I won’t disappoint you.  
   
Enjoy X)  
\---  
   


**Summary:** He loved to stand there and watch her, but unlike his best friend he was not contented with watching the things he desired from afar. He wanted to be the one she was starting at. The one to fall into her deep spell cast by her enchanting eyes…her Sapphire Silhouette.  
   
All storyline is completely original, and if there are any similarities to previous works, it is merely coincidence.

 

**_ All text, dialogue, and situations are © Bunny & Kit unless otherwise noted. _ **

**__**

  
If you would like to base your own fiction off our story, email us and/or IM to ask permission first. You’ll find we’re very easy to talk to, and we’re always willing to put aside our work and talk to our readers.

  
–––––––

 

  
_Official Disclaimer:_ We don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters. We also do not own several dialogues that are directly taken from various works (though we also put disclaimers at the beginnings of the chapters that contain the borrowed material).

  
–––––––  
 **Sapphire Silhouette  
** –––––––  
 **CHAPTER 2:**  
  
 _Single_  
   
   
   
Students of Hogwarts, young and old alike stood in newfound awe for their majestic school as they walked through it, sitting at their respective tables.   
   
   
   
Blonde hair flashed past as its owner started to strut towards her usual isolated seat at the Gryffindor table, looking down upon all her thought to be inferior housemates. She stopped as she heard a familiar voice call out to her.  
   
   
“Hey Malfoy. Come step into my office.” Sirius Black said as she crossed his path.  
   
   
   
“What the hell do you want Black?” She said rudely, obviously annoyed by his presence.  
   
   
“Now, now Malfoy.” Sirius said, as he shook his finger and tsked at her. “That’s not language a lady like you should use. But then again, you can hardly be called a lady now can you.” He said as the rest of the boys surrounding him laughed and granted him high fives.  
   
   
“Well, I can’t be that easy if even you can’t get with me. Because every knows your track record Black.” Victoria said, as sharps ‘ _ohhs_ ’ went around the table as everyone looked back at Sirius. This whole exchange starting to feel like a U.S open tennis match.   
   
   
   
“I’ll just be sitting here waiting, my turn is bound to come sometime.” Sirius said as he leaned back against the table placing his arms back behind his head. “I must take a long time. Because all the guys here know you work from the bottom up anyway.” Sirius wore his annoyingly handsome, arrogant smirk, which made her glare at him in contempt as she started to storm off, heels clicking against the hard marble floor. But Sirius wasn’t finished quite yet.  
   
   
   
   
“I mean, I can see why Rosier dropped you. He’s giving the next bloke in like a chance. But too bad for you though. Won’t brother dearest be mad.”  
   
   
   
   
Victoria stopped in her tracks cursing Hogwarts thin wall. How did he know of this event that happened only an hour before.   
   
   
   
   
   
“What I do is none of Lucius’ business.” Victoria said as she sat down.  
   
   
   
Sirius opened his mouth to say more, but Dumbledore cut him short, after all the first years had been sorted.   
   
   
   
  

“Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. I have nothing more to say than good luck and Prefects I hope you do your jobs well this year.” Dumbledore said as he looked at Remus and the rest of the Marauders, before food appeared on their plates.

\---

Dinner went by without a hitch and Prefects escorted first years to their dorms as everyone started to clear out of the great hall. Victoria sighed as she leaned against the hallway walls, careful to avoid any sleeping portraits. They happened to be very grumpy this time of night, although some of them are like that all the time.  
   
   
   
            Maybe what Black said was true and she was just a worthless slag. That would sure justify the reason Evan decided all of a sudden that he didn’t need her, right after shagging her on the train. Victoria blinked back tears. Touching the liquid substance that was her salty tears, her face etched up in anger. Malfoy’s didn’t cry. Especially not over stupid shit like this.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
            Victoria ran a hand through her golden blonde hair as she pushed herself back from the wall, not yet ready to face her house humiliation, but being ready to do something and having to were two totally different things.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
            As she walked away, Victoria failed to notice the fathomless gray eyes watching her in her wake.  
 

 -----

     Sirius looked at this girl, no woman, before him. He should sympathies with her in everyway. Both undeniable Gryffindors. Both shunned by their pureblood families. Both misunderstood souls. He should be the one on comfort her, not causing her pain.  
   
   
   
   
            He sighed as he watched Victoria in all her glorious beauty. Just watching her made questionable thoughts enter his head. He wanted to talk to her, but he knew what James meant about, arrogance getting in the way. Just like his was about to now.  
   
   
            “Hey Malfoy.”  
   
   
   
A/N: Sorry that there was no Lily/James stuffing in this chapter, It’ll be in the next on promise. R&R please.  
   
 

 


End file.
